Fear's Life
by SpongeyBubble
Summary: Fear was just a purple emotion that had a very important job; keep the host safe. But one day he rebelled, and was never seen again by any of the other emotions. Fear goes into a world that he would never, ever forget. (Dumb-fic by me)
1. Moving In

Fear was driving. Driving away from his _own home._ Rather dark, but necessary. Joy had gone _way_ too far with her idea.

'She was trying her best,' he thought, 'she just wanted to stay positive, but _no.._ she just had to.. to.. UGH!'

Fear was too busy in his thoughts to even focus on the road. He had to go faster. He had a need for speed. He kicked the pedal and drove about 6,900 miles per hour.

His nonexistent heart pumping in and out nonexistent blood throughout his body made out of particles and light.

His breathing was tense. Adrenaline rushed throughout his body. His eyes were focused purely on the road now. Fear thought this was dangerous, why did this seem.. fun..? Fear had thought about this for a nanosecond, then proceeded to go faster. 8,000,000 per hour now. This had _already_ broke the sound barrier. He was even faster than the speed of light

Then he finally had a stop to this, as his destination was already here. People stared at him, paralyzed by the fact his car was basically the fastest thing in the _entire_ world.

He looked at his apartment building, proudly walking towards the valuable place. It looked like a mansion, a mansion for a rich man. Heck, even a whole rich family! He walked through the door- wait? _Walk through the door?_

Fear looked really surprised at that fact, even for himself. He just shrugged it off, even surprisingly ignoring the stares he's been given, despite being such a paranoid emotion.

He looked at the employee at the counter, curiously, and said, "Hello?"

The employee winced, and turned back to look at the lavender feeling. The employee cleared his throat.

"'Ello there, mate. I'm Richard. I work at this fine place," said the staff worker, Richard, with an Australian accent.

"I-I'm Fear," said the lanky emotion.

"Please sign these papers before we get you to your room, 'kay mate?"

"Okay.."

A few minutes later, Richard brought Fear to his new apartment. Fear already felt at home. It was just like a rich man's hotel room! It had a whole kitchen, dining room, living room and everything! There was even a bedroom _with_ a bathroom _inside_ it!

Fear's eyes sparkled.

"Woah..." said Fear, amazed, "this is so.. cool.."

'Hopefully it's safe!' thought Fear.

He closed the apartment door, and went off to his bedroom. He grabbed his suitcases and put his purple sheets and blankets and all that junk. Then he finally laid on top his bed, covering himself with his soft, lavender blanket, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. First Day of School

Fear felt rather prideful about being in the big city. He absolutely loved it here. Though, unfortunately, he was still technically a child, being 12.

He sighed, he still had to go to school.

He was informed he would be going to Krabs Elementary, which, for some reason, was owned by a _crab._ He knew that crabs weren't safe to be around, they had these big, meaty claws that aren't just for attracting mates, they _cut_ people!

Fear shuttered at that thought. He had grown so self confident, so proud of himself after a week of staying at the city. He felt like a big boy- no, a _large man_ now. He still cares about being safe. He actually didn't know how they let him live on his own despite being young. It was strange.

Fear walked towards the school building. There were some kids there, talking, getting dropped off, or riding their bikes.

'Don't they know they'll run people over?!' thought Fear, well, fearfully.

He walked delicately to the doors, opening them to the main lobby. Crowds of people were walking in the hallways. He looked at the time.

 _7:45 in the morning._

Fear thought he had come way too early, but he only had 5 more minutes.

'If only they opened school at, like, 9:00 a.m.,' Fear thought to himself.

There was rather.. strange people at this school. He had even thought he saw a walking block of cheese or a kitchen sponge that wore some strange square pants for a second. He had also saw some kid with a HUGE forehead, with a hairdo that looked like that chocolate ice cream cone Riley would get, this really tall lady with what looked like a pearl on her head who looked like an employee, some yellow kid with a skateboard, some green ogre, and he recalled seeing this really creepy hybrid that had a cat on one end and a dog on the other.

 _Ring ring! Ring ring!_

He knew what was coming, the bell was ringing.

All the other people in the school rushed to their homerooms and whatnot. Fear looked at his schedule. He would be going to Miss Fowl's homeroom. He fast-walked towards the room.

"O-O-O-OKAY CLAAASSS!" Miss Fowl had yelled in her strange bird voice.

'No wonder her name is Miss _Fowl_ ,' thought Fear.

"TODAY! We have a n-new STUDEENT!" Miss Fowl had screamed.

She pointed to the lavender emotion.

"THAT MEANS _YOU!"_

Fear cleared his throat.

"Okay, my name is, uh, F-Fear, um, A-Anderson," Fear said, "I just moved here in the city a week ago, f-from, uh.. San Francisco."

Fear didn't want to end up how Riley did in _her_ first impression back at San Francisco. He didn't want to have the thought of Riley crying at school again.

The students just stared. Eventually that sponge kid from earlier raised his hand and asked a question.

"What was it like in San Francisco? Did you do anything there? I really want to know!" the sponge had asked.

"SPONGEBOB! NO INTERRUPTING!" Miss Fowl had yelled at the sponge named Spongebob, ironically interrupting Fear as well.

"Actually, I played, um, ice hockey there. Uh, and it was pretty hot in California," replied Fear.

"Wait! How can one play ice hockey AND be in a state with hot conditions at the same time?" questioned the big head kid with the ice cream hair.

"There was a stadium?" Fear answered.

"..Oh," muttered the big head kid.

"Not so much a boy genius now, huh Neutron?" said a blonde girl.

"Well, I haven't really.. thought of that before, Cindy," replied Jimmy.

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING! OPEN YOUR HISTORY BOOKS TO PAGE 59!" yelled Miss Fowl, once again.

Fear sat down, sighed, and opened his book.


End file.
